What if tsukune was god
by brandonmyers51398
Summary: Tsukune is god he and his wife gets there kids sam and dean to stop his sister this a AU
1. Mom and dad come back

" we want you to kill god says dean**.** " what makes you think I can ask death**.** " you said you could Says sam**. " **he was lying and that isn't god Says??? " oh shit says death**.** " Wait you're death and yet you're look worried that means Says sam**. " You are god Says dean. **" yep and Cas my son I'm not please with what you done but I know it was for good reasons I forgive you now get out of my son things made by my sister yell Tsukune**. **" hello god how are you ask death**. ** " shut up why was you saying you have the power to kill me ask Tsukune**. " ** I have no excuse sir Says death**.** He turns to sam and dean**. ** " I think we need to talk come I'll take us somewhere for us to talk and so Cas can sleep Says Tsukune**. He then snaps his fingers and they was in a bar.** " oh great you're back and you have Cas Says moira**. " ** ok boys this is my wife moira the goddesse Of fat and mother of all angels the angels are our real blood children Says Tsukune**. ** " ok god so what do want talk ask sam**.** " we talk about it once we get everyone together I'm guessing you have questions so go ask all you want and just so you know I like to be call Tsukune Says tsukune**.** " what is this place ask Sam**. " **a bar so me and my wife can have a drink or have sex says Tsukune**. " ** where have you been why didn't you or your wife help with Lucifer ask dean**.** " I been here I needed a break and I did help with Lucifer i was chuck speaking of Lucifer we going to need him and Michael help says Tsukune**. ** " it's be nice to have the family back together Says moira**. " yeah it will be.** To be continued**.**


	2. A family again

" well I going to take a bath is there a bathroom ask dean**. **" over there Says tsukune**. ** " thanks Says dean**. ** " do you mind I have a drink ask Sam**. ** " sure go a head Says tsukune**. " ** thanks so Are you mad ask Sam**. " ** no everytime you and dean did something wrong you have always had good intentions Says tsukune**. Just then Cas wakes up and walks in the room. ** " father please forgive me for I have sin and Sam I'm so sorry for what I did to you Says Cas**. " it's fine cas Says sam. ** " it's ok son I already forgive you and thanks for reminding me I have to help sam** Says tsukune.** He snaps his fingers his and heals sam**. ** " thanks Says sam**. **" where is mom ask Cas " getting Michael and Lucifer from hell says tsukune**.** Meanwhile in hell**. **Lucifer was looking in the fires of hell then turns to see his mother**. ** " mother ask Michael Lucifer**. " now boys come your father wants to see you Says moira. " I hope everything going alright she been goes for some time Says sam. " Don't worry My wife Likes to take her time Says tsukune. " I'm done Says dean. " how was your bath ask tsukune. " nice Says dean. " well I taking one my self Says sam. Just then the said mother and her sons came back Michael and Lucifer was in humen body's. " you change Says tsukune. " you charge Says Lucifer. " well I'm pretty much the same Says tsukune. " father where were you ask Michael. " That's a long story I just need sometime off Says tsukune. " I was your son your child and you turn against me big photo as god you did what you had to do but little photo you're the worst dad ever Says Lucifer. " you're right I wasn't supposed to have favorites but you was my I gave you the mark because I love you the most and I thought you be strong enough will it but when I saw I was wrong when I seen my most favorite son turn against me I hated myself so after i told Michael to lock you up Me and your mother left and I'm sorry for everything Says tsukune. " me to Says moira. " so I'm i I'll only care about being a good son but I wasn't a good brother Says Michael. " wow what a fuck Up family but at least they can be happy now thinks dean.**


	3. We need to talk

" now that we're a family again Michael it's time to have a talk Says moira**. Moira hits Michael on the head at 60% power. " ow Says Michael. " what the hell were you thinking trying to kill your brother like that ask Moira. " I wasn't really going to kill Lucifer I was just letting him out for little bit so we could spend time together we just told sam and dean I was going put him back says Michael. " I'm going to bring back gabiel and Raphael we going need there help says tsukune. " how to you bring back a angel ask dean. " a normal angle is like bring back a human but a angle like Michael And Lucifer I have to go to the place where angels and demons go when they die Says tsukune. 30 minutes tsukune comes back with gabiel and raphael. " Lucifer why are you here ask gabiel and Raphael. " me dad mom and Michael work things out and we going be a family again Says Lucifer. ** **" glad to hear it I wanted that to happen for the past 1000 years Says gabiel. " hey sorry for the killing you thing Says Lucifer. " it's ok Lucifer I forgive you brother " mother father please forgive me for I have sin and Cas I'm so sorry for everything and well come back Lucifer. Says Raphael " we forgive you son it's nice to be a family again Says tsukune. " hey guys so I see everyone's here says sam. " yes but now it time we talk the darkness is back Says tsukune. " what Says Michael Lucifer Raphael And gabiel. **


End file.
